Tally Marks On Her Skin
by Cilinity
Summary: I am Austin Moon, the Moonlight Murderer. I'm on the run with Allyson Dawson, the Bank Break Beauty. We were the modern Bonnie and Clyde of Florida. She was my Bonnie complete with the hybristophilia, the craving for me in my whole form. I just might be her favorite robbery. But if she deals with me, she might end up with Tally Marks On Her Skin...
1. Chapter 1

**Tally Marks On Her Skin**

**Chapter 1**

"_Killing is not as easy as the innocent believe."_

The TV flashed, my face appearing on the screen.

"We are still looking for known serial killer Austin Moon a.k.a the Moonlight Murderer. He was last seen near the Mall of Miami, if you see him please notify the Miami police department. He has blond hair, 6'2 and roughly 170 pounds. Also do not confront him because he is known to be violent." The blonde reporter spoke. I sighed staring at my face on the screen still, standing up on the motel bed. The TV switched to another report on a criminal.

"We are also looking for robbery suspect Allyson Dawson, also known as the Bank Break Beauty was spotted near the Mayford Center in Orlando. She was also seen with her accomplice, Trish de la Rosa. If you see her, please notify your local law enforcement." A male reported said. A picture of her popped up, a screenshot from a black and white security camera popped up on the TV, showing the girl in full black holding the black gun up to the bank teller. She had a ski mask over her face, her wavy hair flowing out from underneath it. I heard police sirens a short distance away.

"Damn." I spoke, shutting the TV off and running out of the run down motel and to the black car in the parking lot. I drove to the only place no one I knew could find me.

The red head answered the door, his hair in a crazed mess.

"Hey Austin, come in." He said, letting me walk into the house. I set the navy blue duffel bag onto the floor near the door.

"Dude, I heard you're on the run, what's up?" He asked, bringing me a can of soda. I put my hands on my knees as I sat on his couch. I pressed my lips hard together before answering his question.

"I murdered Brittany, Megan and Nicole. They were threatening to out the kidnapping and rape of my sister to the whole school so I got angry and took my anger out." I said, being disappointed in my own actions. He sighed an shook his head.

"I know Rydel's kidnapping was hard on you, but she was brought back. I know the rape is something personal but you shouldn't have killed them." Dez said, no hint of disappointment in his voice. I smiled up at him, my eyes welling up at the thought of Rydel. She probably hates me right now, she's probably worried sick. Dez walked me to the door, patting my shoulder lightly as he led me out. I smiled and waved as I got into my car. I drove to Orlando that night, sleeping in my car through the day in an abandoned lot. When night fell I heard screaming.

"I found the Bank Break Beauty I found her." I heard a lady yell obnoxiously from the building across the street. I sat up in my car, seeing the pale girl walk by my car. I heard the police sirens nearing as she ran into a dead end. Her curly haired accomplice right behind her. I got out of the car quickly, pulling my hood over my head. I ran up to her, my hands grabbing her shoulders. She yelled as she turned, shoving the knife near my throat.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked, her voice ringing through my ears. He eyes softened as I took my hood off.

"Chill the fuck out, baby girl I wanted help you for fucks sake." I said, lowering her hand with her wrist. She sighed looking behind us.

"We better go." She said pulling her hood over her head. I nodded frantically, pulling her and her friend by their wrists. I pulled them both to my car.

"Get in we gotta go." I said, her friend quickly getting in the back seat and Allyson getting into the front seat. I switched the car out of park driving us away quickly. I drove onto the highway, Allyson turning to me.

"So you're the Moonlight Murderer huh." She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded slowly. She smiled slightly.

"And you're the Bank Break Beauty; they were right about the beauty part." I mumbled out the last part. He friend began snoring in the back seat as I saw her cheeks turn a rosy pink in the dark.

"Go to sleep." I said, smiling towards her slightly. She shook her head, pulling her cascading waves into a ponytail.

"Why'd you murder those girls?" She asked slowly, her eyes seeing if I didn't want to talk. My jaw tensed as I searched in my head for an answer.

"I really don't know, violence I guess." I said, tensing my hands on the steering wheel. She nodded, her doe eyes staring into the side of my face.

"Why'd you rob a bank?" I said, going back to the questions. She sighed.

"Umm well I was a prostitute at first, my pimp didn't want to let me go so I ran to Trish, who was in the process of getting evicted and I didn't have any cash so I decided to rob a bank." She said, looking at her fumbling hands in her lap. I nodded, focusing my vision on the road.

"I guess murdering the girls was little bit of an exhilaration thing too." I said, my head turning quickly to look at her.

"I have hybristophilia." She said, her face showing a little bit of humor. I looked at her slightly confused. She laughed slightly turning her face to me.

"It's usually called Bonnie and Clyde syndrome and can be fucking awkward, especially if you don't know what it is." She said, a smile playing on her pink lips. I was still confused, turning my head quickly to her again.

"What the hell is hybristophilia." I asked, laughter in my voice. Her face turned serious as she looked at me.

"It mean that I get turned on when I'm with people who commit crimes and act rough with me." She said quietly as I stared at her bewildered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tally Marks On Her Skin**

**Chapter 2**

"_Making love, she'd always believed, was more than simply a pleasurable act between two people. It encompassed all that a couple was supposed to share: trust & commitment, hopes & dreams, a promise to make it through whatever the future might bring. The greater the love; the greater the tragedy when it is over."_

I stared at her further. Her eyelashes fluttering as she blinked. Her hands made their way to her thighs, her long, sharp nail pressing in lightly as she closed her eyes. I focused my gaze back onto the road, a random feeling arising in my stomach that I couldn't control. I awkwardly moved, my legs shifting slightly on the gas pedal. I shut my eyes for a second, before gazing to the road again.

"Hey can we just stop at a hotel or motel for tonight." Allyson spoke up, her voice ringing softly through the car. I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth before nodding, the feeling finally going away. She smiled slightly as she moved forward, looking through my glove compartment. Her small pale hands dug through, skimming over papers and other things. Her eyes lit up quickly and then darkened as she picked up the picture of me and Rydel.

"Who's this?" She asked quietly. My hands tightened on the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white.

"My sister." I spoke out, my voice cracking slightly. She bit her lip and nodded putting it back into the compartment. She sat back again, looking out of the window into the darkness. I looked over at her as I stopped at a red light. I looked over her body, every perfect curve catching my eye. The way her knees bent as she sat, the way her chest raised and fell as she let air in and out of her body was so intriguing and fascinating to me. I saw how her jeans sat low on her hips, how her tank top showed the bottom of her stomach when she sat. I barely knew this girl by she made me crazy. Her hair fell like a waterfall over her shoulders and breasts as she released it from its ponytail. The light changed and I regained my focus onto the road.

I pulled up to an abandoned hotel as we finally arrived in Fort Lauderdale. I walked out of the car, checking around for any signs of civilization. I came to the conclusion that it was free of people; I pulled Allyson, Trish, and my duffel bag from the car. Trish wandered sleepily into one of the room that wasn't locked and locked the door, preventing Allyson from getting inside. I heard her sigh as she walked into the only other unlocked room where I was sitting on the bed.

"I guess I'm sleeping with you tonight." She said, her voice flooding with humor. The feeling flooded back into my body as I realized I'd be sleeping in the same bed as her. I sat on the edge of the bed, hiding what she had done.

"Umm I'll be back in a sec." I said, walking awkwardly into the bathroom. I unbuttoned my jeans quickly, the tent in my boxers showing as I pulled them down. I looked around going towards the shower, trying to turn it on. A few drops of water came out before it sprung on full force. I thought to myself how lucky I was that they didn't shut the water off here. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Austin I have to pee." I heard Allyson's soft voice run through the bathroom.

"It's open." I said before mentally face palming myself and forgetting my situation. She strolled in, I noticed then that she had taken her jeans off and was just in her panties and her tank top. She then stopped in her tracks. She looked me up and down, her eyes stopping at my boxers. She set her hand onto the counter, her long nails tapping along it as she stared. I didn't feel awkward nor exposed surprisingly. Adrenaline coursed through my body as I harshly grabbed her waist and pressed her against the closed door. Her hands wrapped around my bare torso, her talon-like nails digging in. My mouth found hers as her nails dug in harder. My tongue intertwined with hers as she moved her hands up around my neck and pulled me closer. I felt her heart beat quickly against my chest. Her body jerked up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I pulled away from her lips, my teeth grazing her neck. She moaned slightly into my shoulder before I opened the door. I through her body down onto the unmade bed. Her knees bent and spread as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. She bit her lip as I moved in between her legs, kissing her again. Her hands moved into my hair, pulling and running through it. My hands intertwined with hers as I rolled us over. She straddled my hips as she pulled away from the kiss. She panted as she pulled her waves out of her face. I pulled her forward, her now straddling my waist. She let go of my hands and pressed them into my chest.

"Ever since you called me baby girl." She said, her breathing still not catching up to her need for air. I smiled as she did. We sat there smiling as my hands wandered and pulled her shirt over her head. Her black bra contrasting against her paper white skin. I pulled myself up, her body sliding onto my thighs. I buried my face into her neck, smiling into small kisses that I left all over her collar bones and neck. I stopped at her bra, sliding my hands back and unhooking it. She rolled it of her arms as she pushed me back down. I grabbed her face, kissing her gently. I felt her smile against my lips as I brought my body back up again, pushing her by her butt forward into my hips. She pulled away and arched her back. Her arms slid around my neck as smiled.

"I've never actually made love with anyone." She spoke, a glint playing in her eyes. I looked at her slightly confused, thinking back to our conversation in the car.

"I mean I've never lovingly done this, can we make love?" She spoke, still smiling at me. I nodded as I pulled her face towards mine.

"Yes we can make love Allyson." I spoke softly towards her lips as I kissed her slowly. I hooked my fingers into the sides of her panties. She pulled away, letting herself fall backward in between my open legs. I slid the material down her legs, throwing it somewhere randomly. She crossed her legs as she sat naked in between my legs. Her hair flowed over her breasts, covering them. She stood up and bent over, sliding my boxers down my legs, my member springing at attention. She straddled the base of my stomach, her hands resting on my waist. She smiled at me, her perfect white teeth shining. I smiled back as I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing and caressing her already swollen lips.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" She asked, her hair cascading over us like a curtain.

"I do now." I said, a smile playing on my lips. This girl, this criminal girl came into my life so quickly. Just 5 hours ago. She was like me, an outcast in our society. A criminal. The beautiful robber that stole my heart in 5 measly hours. She was going to be my Bonnie, and I was going to treat her like it, I was going to be her Clyde.

She found my eyes as I snapped out of my deep thought. I brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. I flipped us over, her hair fanning out above us. Her knees were bent at my hips as I looked her.

"Do you wanna be my Bonnie?" I asked slowly, her staring straight into mine as her hands wrapped around my waist. She grabbed the back of my neck, kissing me lightly before she pulled away and nodded, toothily smiling at me. I saw her swallow hard before she laced our fingers together next to her head. I pushed into her slowly, watching her face. She was quiet, her big brown eyes filled with love. Her hands ran down my back to the small of it, her fingers resting there. We stayed still, her thumbs running along my back where they laid. She turned her face and kissed me gently, her teeth biting my bottom lip gently. She pushed her palms lightly into my back, pushing my forward into her again. Every time I thrusted into her, her palms pushed along with me. We didn't make a sound, it was quiet, but not awkwardly quiet, it was silence filled with overwhelming feelings. Love. Lust. Trust. Unconditional Care. She let out the occasional squeak if I went too hard. Our eyes stayed locked together. I felt like she could stare into my soul, and I could stare into her heart and tell what she was feeling. I felt a knot in my stomach begin to tie itself tighter as I began to sweat even more. Her eyes moved back into her head slightly as she bit her lip. We were both still quiet even as everything washed over us. Her back arched lightly against my chest, her hands running up and down my back now. Her nails ran over my back harshly. I kissed her, both of us enjoying what we had. My movements spastic and sped up. Her hips began to meet mine as our release came closer and closer. She gasped as we came, her back arching harshly as her lips met mine. I gripped her back, her pants vibrating through my ears. I let myself out of her, she squeaked lightly from the loss of contact. I picked her up by her waist and sat her on my stomach. She crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to get her breathing under control. I was still breathing hard, seeing as every time I did, she went up with it. She raked her hand through her hair, letting it fall and stick to her sweaty back. She rested her hands on my chest like before. I reached over to my duffel bag, pulling the blue blanket out of it.

"Do you wanna go to sleep now?" I asked, smiling. She smiled and nodded as she straightened out her legs and laid on top of me. Her head nuzzled into my chest as I pulled the small blanket over us. She sighed lightly as my arms wrapped around her bare waist.

"Goodnight Bonnie." I said, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight Clyde." She spoke softly as we drifted to sleep.


End file.
